A Love With a Twist
by NaruHina15
Summary: This is a NaruHina story - Its got some other pairings. Naruto see's something he shouldnt see. But dont you think its even since Hinata saw something that she shouldt have seen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction so don't judge me _ Enjoy!**

Hinata's P.o.v.

"Hey Hinata! Me, Ino, Temari and Tenten are having a sleepover at my house tonight! Do you want to come?" Sakura pretty much screamed in my ear.

"S-sure. Its just going to be us, right?" I asked trying to sound excited.

"Well yes and no. The guys will be there. I'm not sure if they will be staying the night or not. I told them its their choice." Sakura rambled on. I stopped listening and was wondering if Naruto will be there. I felt my cheeks get warm.

"Um okay. I guess I'll be there." I said, fiddling with my fingers.

"Good! Oh I got to go get ready! See you at 5!" Sakura ran off. I looked at the giant clock at the center of Konaha. It was almost 4:30. Might as well get ready. I headed towards my house.

I hope Naruto will stay the whole night. Maybe I'll have enough courage for when he's asleep to get a little closer to him. I don't know… I don't want to force him to like me, but I want him to.

"oof!" I was knocked out of my thoughts. I landed flat on my back, hitting my head on the ground.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" a familiar voice said, sounding worried.

"N-naruto?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head. I sat up a little to see if it was him.

"You must have hit your head." Kiba chuckled, lending out a hand to help me up.

"Oh sorry Kiba. I was lost in thought." I took his hand and pulled myself up.

"Yeah I figured me too." He said giving me a cheesy grin. "So are you going tonight?"

"Yeah, I was just going to go get ready." I said, brushing the sand off of my jacket.

"Me too, I've gotta run! I'll see you tonight!" Kiba said, running off.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked. I giggled and kept walking to my house. It wasn't far so I got there quickly.

I slipped off my shoes at the door and took my jacket off. I hurried up to my room.

"Lady Hinata." Neji said as I passed.

"Brother Neji." I said back.

I opened my door and shut it quickly. I gathered some clothes together and put them in my bag. I sat on my bed for a minute. Naruto will be there… I think Neji will be there for Tenten… Maybe this thing will be fun!

A knock on my door startled me. I nearly fell off my bed. (Like I usually do)

"Come in!" I said, awaiting for the person to enter.

"Hinata! Your home!" my little sister, Hanabi ran in and hugged me.

"Yes Hanabi, but I'm about to leave again." I hugged her back. She pulled away and frowned at me.

"Are you going on another mission?" Hanabi whined.

"No honey. I'm going to Sakura's for a little while. I'll be back tomorrow." I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Promise?"

"I don't go back on my word!" I said, giving her another hug.

"Okay!" she hugged me back then ran out the door. I chuckled. That girl is the complete opposite of me. I checked the time again and it was 4:50. I need to get going. I grabbed my back and swung it over my shoulder. I stepped one foot out of my room and saw something move out of the corner of my eye.

I quickly turned to see my reflection. I could tell my violet hair was getting longer. It brushed over my neck slightly. I smiled to myself. Maybe Naruto will like me if I have longer hair?

I straightened up and walked out of my room, closing the door behind me.

"Hinata." I heard father's voice behind me.

"Yes father?" I replied, turning around.

"Where are you going?" he crossed his arms at me.

"Sakura invited me for the night."

"Only girls?" he cocked his eyebrow.

"Yes." I lied.

"See you in the morning." Father turned around. I ran out of the door, slipping my jacket and shoes back off. I sighed in relief.

I looked up and saw Sakura's house. Tenten just got there. Looks like I'm the last girl to get here. I don't know why, but I changed my mind about being here."

"Hinata!" Ino sang. Sakura, Temari and Ino were sitting outside talking. Tenten went inside to put her stuff up.

"Hi." I said, sitting down with them.

"Are you not putting your stuff up?"Sakura asked.

"I-I'm okay." Tenten walked out and sat by Ino.

"So, Sakura, what are we going to do tonight?" Ino asked, stretching out the work 'Sakura'.

"Well we will decide that after the guys get here. And here comes Shiki right now!" Sakura pointed out.

"Hey." Shiki yawned, sitting down by Temari.

"Yo!" Kiba ran in screaming.

"Hi Kiba!" Ino said. Does she like Kiba?

"Sakura, where is your bathroom?" I asked, blushing a little bit.

"Go in, turn right, then left, then go straight."

"Thanks." I got up to head thought directions.

"I think she's going to go get ready for Naruto." Tenten whispered to Temari. I flashed a glare. I can be scary when I need to. I walked into Sakura's bathroom and shut the door.

I turned the beautiful stone sink on, and splashed water on my face. The silver sink was shining in my eyes. I leaned up and stared in the mirror at my reflection. I looked at her bathroom more closely. Her soap was sitting by the toilet. It was pink and sakura flower scent. The walls were bright red and the tile on the floor was blue. I jumped when I heard the front door slam. Naruto's voice echoed through the house.

"Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go!" the bathroom door busted open. Naruto ran in… with his pants and underwear at his ankles.

"H-hinata?" Naruto's voice sounded embarrassed. My face turned bright red. Then everything was black.

**I hope you guys enjoyed! I'll update soon! ^-^**


	2. He What?

**I've gotten 2 reviews ^-^ I'm happy. Okay Time for chapter 2!**

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura growled at him

"What did I do?" Naruto said, defensively

"Killed Hinata?" Shino suggested. Everyone was here.

"Naruto, I swear…" Sakura was cut off by Lee.

"Look! She is awakening!" Lee shouted.

"Nnn…" I groaned. I slowly opened my eyes to see many worried faces staring down at me. And one very red faced Naruto. My eyes scanned the unfamiliar room.

"Hey Hinata! Are you okay?" Naruto shouted, popping up right in front of my face.

"Eep!" I squeaked, pulling the blanket over my head. I could already feel my face heating up.

"Naruto!" Sakura smacked him across the room.

"Oww," Naruto whinned. "What was that for?"

"You pretty much scared her for life." Neji said sighing.

**(Sai: She must have gone in shock from seeing so little.**

**Me: Sai! Your not in this! Get out!)**

"I have an idea…" Ino said, flashing an evil grin.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at her.

"Oh nothing." She giggled.

I sighed. There goes my plan. Wanting to be the one least noticed. Now I'm pretty much in the spot light.

"Hinata, time to come out…" Temari said, throwing the covers off of me. Instantly Naruto looked at me. Our eyes met. We both blushed deep read and turned away.

"Come on, Hinata. Were going to play truth or dare!" Tenten whispered, sounding unusually excited.

"Tenten! Over here!" Ino called. She ran over there and squeezed in the huddle made up of the girls. Everyone but me.

"Okay!" Sakura announced. "Everyone out back! Were going to play truth or dare!" The girls cheered and so did some boys. But the rest groaned.

I got up out of Sakura's bed and walked outside, (being as slow as I could to avoid the awkwardness between me and Naruto) I was the last one out. I plopped down beside Neji and Kiba.

"Who would like to go first?" Sakura asked. Lee stood up raising his hand.

"I would!" he said passionately. He sat back down. "Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Lee frowned in disappointment.

"Would you ever date me?" Lee said, giving the "nice guy" pose and smile.

"Never." Sakura turned to Naruto. Oh no… What are they planning? "Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Naruto gave a smug grin.

"Hmm… I dare you to stick to Hinata's side until she leaves tomorrow." Sakura gave me an evil grin. I could feel a blush creeping over me face.

"What?" Naruto screamed. I felt my self confidence go way down. Naruto doesn't even want to be around me.

"It's the least you could do for scaring the poor, innocent girl." Sasuke said. Sakura pretty much melted into a puddle.

"Fine…" Naruto got up and squeezed between me and Kiba. I knew I was blushing now. Sakura mouthed the words 'your welcome' to me.

"Neji, you know the drill." Naruto said, facing the other way. I tried not to look disappointed.

"Truth." Neji answered. I caught his staring at Tenten, but only for a split second.

"Who do you like?" Naruto said, giving Neji and smirk. Neji sighed.

"Tenten, now moving on." Neji said, calmly. I could see Tenten jumping up and down in her mind. Neji turned to me. Oh n-

"Hinata, truth or dare?"

"Tru- no dare." I said. Oh I know I'll regret this.

"Well… since I am your cousin and I do live in the same house as you, I am the only one who has seen you with your jacket off. So take it off." Neji said, trying not to laugh at Naruto's reaction. I sighed feeling my face get hotter. A dare is a dare. So I unzipped my jacket and put it behind me. Everyone was gawking at me.

"Hinata had boobs?" Sakura shouted, putting her hand on her own chest. I covered my chest and looked away. Why did I pick to wear my tightest shirt today?

"Yes she does! Now move on!" Naruto spat. I was shocked. He leaned over and whispered into my ear. "Their perfect." I saw Kiba's ear twitch. My whole face was on fire.

"Oh no… Here she goes…" Kiba groaned. "3…2…" and I passed out.

**Review please! ^-^**


	3. So Cute

**^-^ 6 reviews. I might be over reacting but… THANK YOU GUYS! 3 I update so often because I have no life ^-^ but this is the last chapter till I get more reviews **

Naruto's pov

Hinata just fainted. Which the worst part about it was she landed on my lap. I blushed slightly but nothing compared to Hinata. I sighed and rolled her over to where she was facing me. Her face was red, but peaceful. I smiled to myself.

"Okay, Ino, you can go until Hinata wakes up." I said, randomly choosing somebody.

"Hmm… okay! Tenten! Truth or dare!" Ino has a evil grin on her face. Tenten looked like she knew what it was about.

"Dare…?" Tenten said, not knowing if she was sure.

"KISS NEJI!" Ino shouted, bursting into laughter. Neji's face got red. Now I see how Hinata and Neji are related…

"W-what…?" Tenten said, not sure of what she said. Ino crawled over to her and cupped her hand around Tenten's ear.

"KISS NEJI" Ino announced again… In Tenten's ear.

"GAH!" Tenten screamed, holding her left ear in pain. She was mumbling something that sounded like 'why'.

"Tenten! Are you okay?" Neji asked, rushing over to her. Ino and Sakura were giggling at each other. Tears were streaming down Tenten's face. Neji gave them both a glad and picked her up bridal style.

"I'm taking her to Tsunade." Neji was gone in an instant.

"Sure… That's where their going…" Kiba said, laughing.

"What a drag. Can we do something else?" Shiki groaned, laying down on his back. He frowned at the sky. "Clouds are coming. Feels like it's going to rain." Akamaru whined. Kiba sniffed.

"Yep. It smells like rain. Be here in less than half an hour." Kiba said, standing up and stretching.

"Yeah. Lets all go inside. Naruto you mind carrying Hinata?" Sakura turned towards me.

I smiled. "Not at all. You guys go along. I'll wake her up." I said, hoping they won't take that perverted. Sakura smiled back.

"Okay! Everyone inside!" Sakura commanded. Everyone rushed inside. I felt a water drop on my cheek. I looked up and it started pouring down rain. I stood there in the rain holding the most beautiful girl in the world. Thing is; I like her hair when it's wet. She just looks more… natural than how it usually it.

Hinata stirred. I looked down and her eyes fluttered open.

Hinata's pov

"N-naruto…?" I asked, seeing a blonde haired boy holding me.

"Hey, your awake." Naruto said. He gave me a heart melting smile. Which melted mine.

"Y-yeah." Wait a minute… Brain processing. Loading. Loading. Error. I screamed my head off and shot my arm up.

"GAHH!" Naruto screamed, dropping me on the ground. His hands covered his face where I hit him. I landed on the ground with loud thud. I groaned in pain. Naruto was still covering his face in pain.

"What happened?" Sakura rushed outside. Everyone else peaking through the door behind her. All she saw was me laying on the ground looking dazed. (About to be knocked out) Naruto was still holding his face.

"Naruto! What did you do!" Sakura screamed at him.

"Nothing! She woke up and punched me!" Naruto pointed to the red mark on his cheek. I started to cry. Akamaru jumped off of his head and ran to me. He sniffed me my right shoulder. Everything started going blurry. Akamaru barked.

"Huh?"Kiba ran to me and lifted my chest up. A sharp rock was stuck in my shoulder. Blood was oozing out.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed. She ran to me and pulled the rock out.

"MOVE KIBA!" Naruto growled and pushed his away. He held me up and looked into my eyes with 'I'm so so so so sorry' look. Sakura started to heal my wound. It wasn't deep but I've lost a lot of blood.

"S-sorry." I said to Sakura.

"For what?" She tried to keep calm.

"Being in the way." I coughed a little

"Your not!" Sakura protested. Naruto growled slightly when he saw Sakura stop. "There that should be fi.." Naruto pushed her away and grabbed my head. He looked into my eyes again. His eyes were red and he had fangs. He grazed his sharp claws along my face.

My face got hot. I was scared and happy at the same time. Naruto growled once more then pulled my face close to his. He smashed his lips onto mine. My eyes went wide with shock. He held me there kissing me.

I relaxed in his arms. I folded my arms around his neck, moving my lips with his. It felt so right. He climbed over me so now he was on top of me. My face grew hot. What is he thinking?

"Mmm…" I accidently moaned into his lips. I felt a smile in the kiss. He pulled away. What felt like a life time; was only about 10 seconds. His eyes were back to normal now. He was smiling at me with a smile I've never seen before. I looked over his shoulder and saw everyone that was here staring at us with wide eyes and their jaws dropped to the ground.

"Hey Hinata you didn't faint" Naruto smiled then looked down at me. I was down for the count. "Aw come on!"

**If you couldn't tell; Hinata passed out at the end. Hope you enjoy! I need more reviews for the next chapter! Oh and there is a special something for the next chapter ;P**


End file.
